


We Put This Love in a Photograph

by Kakairuaddictwithapen



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaIruWeek2019, M/M, Photos, Prompt Fic, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakairuaddictwithapen/pseuds/Kakairuaddictwithapen
Summary: Kakairu week 2019Day five: photographs





	We Put This Love in a Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this is later than intended! I have class and a study session this morning, errands and a birthday dinner!  
I nearly forgot, but I really, really want to get something out everyday, so here you go. <3  
Title is a line from Ed Sheeran’s song Photograph.

Iruka had no idea how many pictures Kakashi took. He knew the other man dabbled, that he was good enough to fool people when he went around as Sukea, but he didn’t know the true extent of his photo collection.  
Kakashi has thousands of photographs. He kept them in shoeboxes and in albums, he framed them, gave some prints away as gifts. He’d even sold a few, a couple years ago. He took pictures of everyone and everything, people and landscapes and still shots and candids, black and white and screaming color. He had pictures of calm, lazy rivers; he had pictures of raging waterfalls and blood soaked streets.  
He kept the photographs as mementos, a nod to never forgetting the people he’d met, or the places he’d seen, the things he’d done, good and bad.  
So it was really no surprise to him that he had the most photos of one particular subject: Iruka.  
He hadn’t consciously done it, he’d realized it while sitting through some old film. There was shot after shot of the same man, Iruka in repose, laughing, crying, running as he chased after Naruto.  
He’d been seeing Iruka for just over a year now, but he hadn’t noticed that he’d fallen in love. And yet, here it was, Photographic evidence, a life of love on display.  
As he looked at more recent pictures, he saw a certain gleam in Iruka’s eyes, a soft sparkle. A tenderness. Love.

Iruka loved him. That much was clear. Kakashi shook his head, annoyed that he hadn’t seen it. Genius they called him. Not when it came to this. His heart had been tattered for far too long, and here Iruka was, mending him with every smile and fond eye roll, every thrust of his hips.   
Kakashi wondered if Iruka knew what he knew. They loved each other, keeping it secret from the other and themselves. He had to know. He had to say. He had to see.   
Iruka got off work at eight, and Kakashi picked him up. It was drizzling, and there was a full moon low in the sky. Kakashi has his camera, and a smile in his heart.   
“Maa, Iruka,” he said, dropping his partners hand and spinning around, “the light is so beautiful tonight, with the misty moon. Might I...?” And he pulled out his camera to finish he question.   
Iruka laughed.   
“Do you carry that thing everywhere?” But he put his bag down in agreement. “What shall I do?”   
Kakashi guided him to a weeping willow tree, making the mist and the moon even more beautiful in the background.   
“Just stand here and be your usual beautiful self.” Iruka sighed, and leaned against the tree.   
“Alright Sensei, one, two, three, I love you.”   
*Click*

**Author's Note:**

> And now he has that moment captured forever 😭


End file.
